Jatuh Cinta itu Susah !
by clevoine
Summary: ini adalah cerita ber chapter ganda tentang reader yang jadi anak baru di Rakuzan high, anak basket Rakuzan high dan Cinta (?). Pairingnya masih rahasia. Saya gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. jadi, happy reading! *EDIT : CHAPTER 2, UPDATED!*
1. the prologue

disclaimer : KNB beserta karakternya bukan punya saya. Disini yang saya punya cuma ide cerita dan Kurohana Rin. at last, please enjoy the fic!

**Jatuh Cinta itu Susah!**

_Chapter 1 : The prologue_

Mentari pagi menyapa wajahmu dan kau merasa itu mengganggu. Alarmmu sudah berdering tetapi kau mematikannya. Kau ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, begitulah pikirmu. Jadi kau kembali ke posisi nyamanmu dan tidur lagi..

~('v')~

Disaat kau terbangun lagi,kau bertanya pada dirimu, jam berapa ini? Dan ketika kau melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sekarang sudah jam 10. Kau berpikir sejenak. Berpikir, Berpikir dan berpikir lalu kau teringat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kau akan resmi jadi siswi SMA Rakuzan..

Kaupun dengan buru buru (tanpa mandi) berlari keluar rumah. Tanpa mengucap pamit kepada ibumu, kau langsung mengendarai sepedamu dan memacunya sekencang kencangnya ke arah sekolah barumu. Dan ketika kau sampai, kau merasa sangat gerah. Tak hanya gerah, ternyata gerbang sekolah pun sudah ditutup! Tapi karena kau tidak mau merasa usahamu ke sekolah sia sia, kau berusaha membujuk satpam penjaga sekolah. Dan untung saja satpam ini sedang dalam kondisi pengertian sehingga ia mempersilahkan kamu untuk masuk dengan catatan kau harus melapor kepada guru.

Kaupun langsung berterima kasih kepada satpam tersebut dan berlari mencari ruang guru. Kau bingung. Dimanakah ruang guru?. Ditengah pencarianmu, lewatlah seseorang dan kaupun dengan santainya langsung bertanya "hei kau. Apakah kau tahu ruang guru dimana? Jika iya, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk mengantarku?"

Mendengar kamu yang bertanya seperti itu, ia menengok sebentar lalu menjawab "kau mau kuantar ke ruang guru? Jika iya, kau harus mentraktirku gyuudon di dekat stasiun."

Sebenarnya kau kesal. Apa apaan orang ini. Kenal saja tidak. Tapi minta traktiran. Karena kamu merasa butuh, maka kamu mengiyakan tawaran dari dia.

~('v')~

Sekarang kau dan seseorang itu sedang berjalan ke arah ruang guru. Kalian berjalan dengan _awkward_nya. Karena kamu merasa tidak enak dengan ke-_awkward_-an yang terjadi, maka kamu mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"hey. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

…..

oke dia tidak menjawab. Menyebalkan bukan? Dicuekin begitu saja. Kau yang merasa dicuekin pun langsung merasa bete. Namun ketika rasa bete mu itu baru mau mencuat, ia langsung menjawab

"Nebuya. Nebuya Eikichi namaku. UWOOOH. Baru pertama kali ada gadis yang mau berkenalan denganku!"

"Jadi namamu Nebuya? namaku (nama). Salam kenal."

Dan tak terasa, tahu tahu kau sudah sampai di depan ruang guru.

"Nebuya-san, terima kasih telah mengantarku ke depan ruang guru. Traktirannya, mau sekarang atau bagaimana?"

Pria tinggi besar yang _bulky_ itu berkata "Nanti saja. Setelah sekolah sudah bubaran. Cari aku di lapangan basket." Dan tak lama, pria _bulky_ itu pun berlari dan menghilang dari pandanganmu.

~('v')~

Sekarang kau ada di depan ruang guru. Kau mengetuk pintunya dan begitu kau melihat salah satu guru, kau langsung mendekatinya dan berkata "Sensei, maaf saya telat."

Guru itupun melihatmu. Dan ia bertanya kau ini kelas berapa, kenapa baru masuk sekarang dan segala macamnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, karena hari ini hari pertamamu sebagai murid pindahan, kau tidak dihukum dan hanya diantarkan ke kelasmu. Kelas 1-1.

~('v')~

Sekarang kau sudah ada didepan ruang kelasmu. Kau berterima kasih kepada guru tersebut dan guru itu hilang dari pandanganmu. Setelah guru itu pergi, kau menarik nafas dalam dalam kemudian dengan sopan kau membuka pintu kelasmu.

"Sensei, maaf saya terlambat."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutmu. Sensei itu sepertinya memaklumi keterlambatanmu mengingat ini hari pertama. Lalu, ia mempersilahkan kamu untuk untuk memperkenalkan dirimu kepada teman teman sekelasmu.

"Doumo. Nama saya (nama). Salam kenal."

Sembari mengenalkan dirimu kepada teman teman sekelasmu, kau mengedarkan pandanganmu dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak memperhatikan kamu saat kau memperkenalkan diri. Dan kaupun tak ambil pusing hanya karena hal kecil begitu.

Sensei mempersilahkan kamu untuk duduk. Bangku kamu itu ada di paling belakang, dan di barisan ke 5. Tempat itu memang benar benar dipinggir dan jauh dari jangkauan para sensei. Namun tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat pas untuk selalu melihat laki laki yang samasekali tidak memperhatikan kamu tadi. Dan untuk saat ini, kau tak ambil pusing terhadap laki laki itu.

~('v')~

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Kau bingung. Disini kau belum punya teman jadi kau tidak tahu harus makan siang dengan siapa. Dan disaat kau kebingungan, teman sebangkumu, memperkenalkan dirinya kepadamu.

"Doumo. Aku Kurohana Rin."

Kau kaget. Teman sebangkumu tiba tiba mengajakmu berbicara. Namun tak lama, kau juga mengenalkan dirimu ke dia. Dan tanpa ragu, kau mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Dan tentu saja, ia mengiyakan dengan senang hati.

Istirahat selesai dan kegiatan belajar mengajar terjadi seperti biasa. Diakhir jam pelajaran, sensei memberikan instruksi kepada murid laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kamu pada saat perkenalan tadi pagi untuk mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah. Menunjukan apa saja yang ada disekolah dan letak ruangan ruangannya. Laki laki itupun mengiyakan. Dan kau? Kau diam diam berterima kasih karena sensei kamu tahu kalau kamu ini benar benar tidak tahu tempat, ruang kelas dan segala macamnya yang ada di Rakuzan.

"(nama). Kau sungguh beruntung! Nanti yang akan mengajakmu keliling sekolah adalah Akashi Seijuurou."

Temanmu, Kurohana berucap seperti itu dan kaupun bingung sebentar. Lalu kau membalasnya

"Akashi Seijuurou? Oh. Itu namanya. Aku tidak peduli mau siapa saja yang harus mengajakku untuk berkeliling sekolah. Tapi yang pasti, aku berterima kasih pada sensei yang ternyata mengerti aku yang samasekali buta (gatau jalan) di Rakuzan ini."

"Hey kau! Kau tidak tahu ya? Di Rakuzan, Akashi adalah idola bagi semua gadis di SMA ini. Bahkan, sampai sampai ada Fans clubnya."

"Ah begitukah? Aku tidak peduli. Laki laki itu memang terlihat hebat dan tampan. Tapi ya sudah. Yang aku tahu sekedar itu. Tidak ada perasaan apa apa maupun ketertarikan sama sekali."

"Hei Kurohana, (nama), jangan berisik!" tegur sensei.

Dan kaupun malu mendengar teguran sensei lalu memutuskan untuk diam sampai pelajaran berakhir.

~('v')~

Seusai pelajaran terakhir, laki laki bersurai merah itu langsung menghampirimu dan menatapmu seakan akan ia berbicara ikut-aku. Kau yang mengertipun langsung mengikutinya dan jadilah kalian berdua berkeliling di Rakuzan.

Selama berkeliling, kalian berdua hanya diam. Kau terlalu takut akan auranya yang seolah olah mengintimidasi dirimu dan diapun sama sekali tidak peduli denganmu. Sebenarnya kau ingin setidaknya bertanya ini ruang apa atau itu ruang apa. Tapi setelah melihat lihat lagi, kau rasa pembicaraan seperti itu tak perlu karena sudah ada papan yang bertuliskan nama ruangan disetiap ruangan yang kau lihat. Pada akhirnya, kalian berdua sampai di lapangan basket dan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, ia beranjak ke ruang ganti yang ada di dekat lapangan basket.

Kaupun terdiam di luar lapangan basket. Bingung dengan tingkah laku laki laki itu. Tak lama, Nebuya melihatmu dan ia melambai lambai sambil menyebut namamu. Dan kaupun menghampirinya.

"(nama). Bagaimana dengan janjimu tadi?"

"Iya aku tahu. Pasti aku tepati. Kau sudah selesai ekskul basket?"

"Ya. Ayo traktir aku ke kedai di dekat stasiun."

"Oke." Jawabmu singkat.

Ada tiga anak basket yang daritadi memperhatikanku saat berbicara dengan Nebuya. Namun tidak kau hiraukan. Dan saat aku dan Nebuya beranjak dari lapangan basket, salah satu dari mereka yang bersurai hitam berteriak

"Akhirnya kau dapat pasangan ya, Gorilla?"

Satunya lagi, yang terlihat begitu ceria juga berteriak "Selamat ya gorilla, akhirnya kau dapat pasangan!"

Nebuya terlihat seperti tersipu sipu malu. Tetapi, ia memilih diam dan beranjak bersamamu. Namun, disaat memang kalian akan beranjak, tiba tiba kau merinding. Dan ketika kau menolehkan badanmu, kau temukan lelaki bersurai merah yang menatapmu dengan tajam. Tak hanya menatapmu, ia kini mulai bersuara

"Nebuya, mau kemana kau?"

Dan si empunya nama pun mendadak terdiam lalu ia melangkah lagi kearah lapangan basket seraya berbisik kepadamu "Traktirannya kapan kapan saja."

Kau pun bingung. Mengapa dia tiba tiba membatalkan acara traktir traktiran itu? Tetapi, kau memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan pulang ke rumah.

~('v')~ ~('v')~

end note : eto.. ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba buat bikin *seseorang* X reader dengan multichap dan saya pun disini juga lagi mengusahahahakan supaya karakternya ga OOC. okedeh akhir kata, makasih udah baca ! kalau mau review boleh, kalau mau jadi silent reader juga boleh dan kalau mau ngeflame, silahkan. tapi tolong, flame yang bermutu yaa :) . that's all. see you next chapter!


	2. the day before

_Balasan review : _

_ SyriaFranz : iyaa. Saya udah ganti statusnya. Makasih ya udah ngasitau saya :3 | KitsuneSMP : saya sih udah kepikiran mau sama siapa. Tapi yah kalau saya bilang sih, lebih enak kalau lihat dulu arah ceritanya. Terus kalau rival love, dari awal rencananya udah ada. Tapi belum bisa direalisasiin. Masih jauh bagian itu XD | Kanzanaki Haseo : yup. Saya coba bikin secepat mungkin. Cuma kadang memang inspirasi ga datang secepat saya ngetik hehe | guest : yup! Pasti muncul. Tapi sikonnya belom pas. Jadi buat sekarang belum keluar dia. Paling nanti. Hehe_

Disclaimer : dan lagi saya ingatkan, KNB beserta characternya bukan punya saya. Yang punya saya ya hanya sensei Yukitaka, Kurohana Rin dan jalan ceritanya. Udah gapake basa basi lagi, selamat membaca !

_Chapter 2 : the day before your life ( will gradually) change_

Sudah satu minggu kau bersekolah di Rakuzan high. Yah memang, Rakuzan high adalah sekolah yang sangat bagus dan lengkap. Tapi hal itu tetap saja tidak membuatmu untuk menjalani kehidupan SMA yang katanya "paling indah". Rutinitasmu tetap sama. Sekolah, pulang dan seterusnya. Bukannya kau tidak bergaul dengan yang lain. Hanya saja kau ini terlalu malas untuk hang out bersama teman temanmu itu. Kau juga sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya ekstrakurikuler atau apapun itu macamnya. Berbagai tawaran dari berbagai macam club pun sudah kau tolak. Kau selalu berpikir kalau kau akan masuk club jika ada club langsung-pulang-ke-rumah. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sensei dikelasmu pun sampai pening, ada saja anak muridnya yang tidak mau ikut ekskul. Padahal program ekstrakurikuler ini wajib. Bahkan di peraturan sekolah juga sudah tertulis jelas kalau setiap murid rakuzan haruslah ikut ekstrakurikuler. Apapun itu.

Dan karena itulah, sekarang kau berada di depan sensei Yukitaka, guru kelasmu.

"(nama), mengapa kau tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler apapun. Jelas jelas di peraturan sekolah terulis kalau semua murid Rakuzan high haruslah ikut kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, apapun itu."

"Iya saya tahu sensei. Tapi memang tidak ada club yang menarik bagiku."

"Hmm.. begitu ya. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau masuk club basket sekolah kita saja? Sensei rasa, club itu adalah club favorit di Rakuzan high ini."

"Club basket? Tidak tidak. Saya tidak suka club olahraga karena itu melelahkan, sensei."

"Memangnya kalau club olahraga, kau harus ikut berolahraga juga? Tidak. Kau bisa sekedar jadi manajer clubnya."

"Hah? Manajer? Bukannya sekolah kita sudah punya manager, coach, head coach dan segala macamnya? Untuk apa saya jadi manager lagi, sensei?"

"Oh. Maaf, maksud sensei asisten manajer dari club basket sekolah kita."

"Hah? Asisten manajer?"

Kau berpikir sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perkataanmu

"Sensei, apakah kerjaan asisten manajer hanya sedikit dan tidak melelahkan?"

"Tidak. Sensei berani jamin, itu tidak melelahkan."

"Hanya saja, saat kau ingin mendaftarkan diri menjadi asisten manajer, pasti banyak saingannya. Sensei dengar, tiap tahun, semua yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi asisten manajer selalu ditolak. Entah karena tidak lolos tes, atau memang dari detik seseorang mendaftarkan diri, ia langsung ditolak berdasarkan keputusan dari coach Shirogane."

"Ah. Itu terdengar sangat menyusahkan, sensei."

"Tapi sensei berani garansi, kalau kau sampai jadi asisten manajer club basket, pasti kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Benarkah, sensei? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya akan coba mendaftarkan diri."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

~('v')~

Yup. Berdasarkan rekomendasi dari senseimu, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi asisten manajer. Yah walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak begitu yakin kalau nantinya kau bisa diterima sebagai asisten manajer.

Sekarang, kau berada di depan Shirogane sensei. sensei yang satu ini adalah sensei yang kau tidak suka. Lihat saja dari cara dia menatapmu, menusuk dan cukup mengintimidasi.

"Anoo.. Shirogane sensei, saya ingin menyerahkan formulir ekskul ke anda."

Shirogane sensei menatapmu. Dari atas, ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Sepertinya ia sedang menilai dirimu. Tak lama kemudian, ia berkata

"Kau mau jadi asisten manajer? Kau kira kau pantas?"

Deg! Menyebalkan sekalii! Jelas jelas sensei tauhu maksudmu tapi ia malah mengintimidasi dirimu. Kau pun kesal. Tapi kau berusaha menjawab sebisa mungkin tanpa menunjukan emosimu,

"Ya. Semua itu tergantung penilaian sensei. kalau dari saya sih, saya rasa saya cukup pantas. Kenapa tidak?"

Shirogane sensei sepertinya cukup puas dengan jawabanmu. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti "hmm.. boleh juga dia" begitu. Dan singkat cerita, formulirmupun diterima dan ia hanya berpesan singkat kepadamu agar kau lusa datang ke gym 1 untuk mengikuti seleksi menjadi asisten manajer.

~('v')~

Hari ini kau bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya. kau melakukan rutinitas awalmu kemudian langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Dan karena hari ini kau datang pagi, kau bisa langsung duduk ke tempatmu tanpa diceramahi oleh sensei. Tak lama kemudian, Kurohana datang dan menyapamu,

"Ohayou, (nama)!"

"Ohayou." Ujarmu sambil menguap

"Tumben hari ini kau datang pagi"

"Ah, iya. Hari ini entah kenapa aku bangun lebih awal."

"Hoo jadi begitu."

"Hey, (nama), kudengar kau ingin ikut audisi jadi asisten manajer tim basket Rakuzan ya?"

"Yah begitulah. Habisnya kata Yuki sensei, kalau jadi asisten manajer, aktifitasnya tidak seberat kalau kau jadi anggota club manapun."

"Jadi begitu.. Eh tapi, kudengar katanya setiap tahun memang diadakan seleksi untuk memilih asisten manajer tetapi dari dulu belum pernah ada yang diterima sebagai asisten manajer. Aku jadi bingung, seleksinya seperti apa sih sampai tidak ada yang bisa masuk begitu."

"Entahlah. Mungkin besok setelah mengikuti rangkaian seleksinya, aku akan ceritakan kepadamu."

"Baiklah. Wah sepertinya kalau nanti kau ceritakan, ini akan menjadi topic yang menarik bagi majalah sekolah"

Tanpa terasa, bel sekolah telah berdentang. Maka Kurohana kembali ke tempat duduknya dan selanjutnya, kegiatan sekolah pun berjalan seperti biasa.

~('v')~

Akhirnya, tiba saatnya untuk pulang kerumah. Jam jam segini itu adalah waktu favorit bagimu. Namun sepertinya hobimu untuk langsung pulang ke rumah tidak bisa terlaksana karena hari ini, seorang Nebuya Eikichi datang langsung ke kelasmu. Untuk menagih janji kemarin kemarin.

"Hey (nama), mana janjimu?"

"Memangnya aku ada janji apa denganmu, senpai?" tanyamu, pura pura bloon. Dalam hati kau menggerutu mengapa dia harus datang dan mengganggumu.

Nebuya menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian berkata,

"Kau lupa? Masih muda sudah pikun. Janji yang soal traktiran itu lho."

"Ohh yang itu. Yasudah ayo kita ke restoran dekat stasiun itu."

Sebelum kau beranjak pergi, Kurohana sempat berbisik kepadamu

"Ciecie. Baru masuk sudah ada gebetan. Seorang senpai pula. Goodluck ya untuk date nya!"

"hah?date? Jangan konyol!"

"Yah. Jangan berkilah begitu. Besok pokoknya kau harus cerita mengenai datemu dengan senpai itu ok!" ujar Kurohana seraya meninggalkanmu pergi.

"Hey (nama). Ayo jalan" ujar Nebuya seraya menarik tanganmu

Kau tidak menjawab. kau hanya mengikuti kemana dia berjalan.

~('v')~

Ditengah perjalanan sebelum keluar gerbang sekolah, kau bertemu dengan beberapa senpai lainnya. Kalau kau tak salah ingat, mereka ini senpai senpai yang minggu lalu berada di lapangan basket.

"Hei hei gorilla, kau sedang PDKT ya dengan kouhaimu?" ujar si surai kuning.

"Ah. Apakah ini pertanda kau akan melepas masa lajangmu, Nebuya?" ujar si surai hitam

kau yang mendengar ini sebenarnya agak kesal. Apa apaan. Ini kan hanya sekedar traktiran biasa. Dan karena kau agak kesal, maka kau berbicara juga

"Kalau senpai senpai mau ikut, ikut saja. Tapi, bayar sendiri sendiri ya!"

Kelihatannya Nebuya agak kecewa ketika mendengar kata katamu. Tetapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. ia tidak protes atau melakukan apapun.

~('v')~

Kalian berempat telah sampai di restoran dekat stasiun. Tanpa membuang buang waktu, para senpai langsung memesan makanan mereka sementara kau menunggu di tempat duduk. Dan saat mereka selesai memesan makanan, mereka duduk bersamamu kemudian si surai hitam membuka percakapan.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan apapun?"

Kau tahu ia berbicara kepadamu kemudian kau membalasnya "Ah tidak. Kurasa uangku tidak cukup karena kurasa Nebuya senpai akan makan banyak sekali."

"hahaha. Dia itu memang makan banyak. Yasudah. Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang bayar."

"Wah wah wah. Reo nee. Tumben kau baik." Sela si surai kuning

"He? Senpai yang bayar? Tidak tidak. Aku bahkan tidak kenal senpai. Senpai juga bukan temanku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seseorang yang belum kukenal membelikanku makanan?" tolakmu

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Mibuchi Reo. Kau bisa memanggilku Reo senpai atau Mibuchi senpai."

"Kalau aku Hayama Kotarou. Panggil saja Hayama"

"Ohhh oke."

"Ne ne. bagaimana dengan namamu?" tanya si surai kuning.

"Namaku (nama)."

~('v')~

Setelah perkenalan tadi, Mibuchi pergi ke counter untuk memesan makanan. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan 4 mangkok gyuudon. Ia membagikan gyuudon tersebut ke Hayama, kau, Nebuya dan Nebuya. Kau yang melihat ini bingung. Jelas jelas kau tidak pesan gyuudon. Tapi kenapa ada gyuudon lagi? Mibuchi sepertinya mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga ia berkata,

"Makan saja. Anggap saja itu traktiran dariku."

"Tapi Mibuchi senpai, kau tidak makan?"

"Hah? Oh ini. Aku memang tidak makan lagi kalau sudah sore. Tapi kalau kau ingin semangkok berdua denganku, aku pasti makan." Jawabnya sambil mengerlingkan mata

Ini kali pertamamu ditawari untuk makan semangkok berdua. Tapi kau tidak merasa ada masalah dengan itu, maka kau dengan frontalnya hanya menjawab

"Begitukah? Oke."

Dan jawabanmu, sukses membuat Mibuchi kaget, Hayama cengo dan Nebuya tersedak

"Hei hei. Kau tidak salah? Langsung berbagi makanan dengan orang yang barusan kau kenal?" ujar Hayama

"Hah? Apa salahnya? Daripada Mibuchi senpai tidak makan, kan lebih baik begitu."

"Ini, Mibuchi senpai." Ujarmu sembari menyodorkan mangkuk yang berisi gyuudon itu ke Mibuchi.

Dan Mibuchi pun menerima dengan senang hati. Seolah tidak peduli tatapan aneh yang diberikan Hayama dan Nebuya.

~('v')~

Yah singkat cerita, akhirnya acara makan makan kamu dengan Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Hayama yang berakhir awkward ini selesai. Dan kau juga ketiga senpai itu pulang kerumah masing masing.

~('v')~~('v')~

**Penjelasan tambahan : jadi di restoranya, memang si nebuya yang pesan makanan. Tapi setelah selesai makan dan minta bill nya, yang bayar billnya hanya Mibuchi, Hayama dan kamu aja. Gituuu. Terus Shirogane sensei itu merujuk sama coachnya club basket Rakuzan.**

**Note : gimana gimanaaa? Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskannnn. Sumber ide saya lagi kering. Benar benar kurang inspirasi. Yah saya harap, chapter dua ini tidak mengecewakan para reader. Akhir kata, thanks for reading and see you next chapter !**


End file.
